


Too Late

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Running against time, Short One Shot, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: La morte di Emmeryn dal punto di vista di due persone che hanno tentato di salvarla.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per il COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Arrivare troppo tardi del team Pmviira.  
> ... sorry. Voglio Emmeryn in Heroes, cià.

_Corrono._

 

 

Non può essere; non così.

Lucina respira polvere e lacrime. L’aria bollente del deserto le riempie i polmoni, simile alle esalazioni nefaste di Grima  e altrettanto satura di morte e sangue; è un presagio, forse – di un destino che, ineluttabile, le si abbatterà contro sempre e comunque.

A prescindere dalle sue scelte e dalle sue battaglie.

 

 

Non può essere; non così.

Chrom è accecato dal sole, ma si rifiuta di abbassare lo sguardo, al costo di riempirsi gli occhi di lava cocente. Il sudore già brucia nella sua bocca e il suo corpo è in apnea, si muove quasi senza ossigeno – il  respiro bloccato dall’orrore di vederla così in bilico.

Il piano non ha funzionato. È stato inutile. Emmeryn sta per cadere.

 

 

_Corrono._

 

 

Ha evitato il suo assassinio e ne ha provato orgoglio; adesso, il fato le ride in faccia con i denti intrisi di sabbia e di rosso.

Non si è resa conto che cambiare gli eventi significherà sempre ignorare cosa avverrà dopo.  Un errore ingenuo, da ragazzina, e questo Lucina è e si sente – una stupida bambina che ha giocato con carte troppo pesanti, convinta di poter barare e invece truccata a propria volta.

Non sa prevedere se Robin, suo padre, Basilio o chiunque altro  faranno in tempo a impedire che la follia di Gangrel si compia. Corre, disperata, consapevole che la luce del sole non è nulla in confronto a quella che sua zia emana per l’Ylisse; deve salvarla, non può essere stata così sciocca da pensare che il destino non sarebbe ritornato sui propri passi…

 

 

Ha posto tutta la sua fiducia in Robin, e non se ne pente; il piano era perfetto.

Ma usare intelletto e contrattazioni per combattere mostri e pazzia è una partita impari, ingenua e crudele. La malignità non conosce regole e sia lui che tutti gli altri sono caduti nella trappola di Aversa come stupidi topi. Qualche pegaso nitrisce ancora, disperato.

Corre, pregando di riuscire a raggiungerla – lei, Emm, che  gli ha insegnato la bontà e il sacrificio, la compassione e la dolcezza più assoluta; e che sbagliava, sbagliava,  _sbagliava_ , e adesso paga molto più di lui, un’anima troppo pura, indegna di quel mondo lurido che li circonda, stagliata contro il sole e poi…

 

 

_Si fermano._

_Emmeryn sta cadendo._

 

 

Lucina si preme le mani sulle labbra per non gridare, gli occhi sbarrati di fronte a qualcosa che neppure la devastazione e gli incendi dell’era di Grima l’hanno potuta preparare ad affrontare.

Un volo pieno di grazia, spiccato di propria volontà: spezza il cuore, pensare che non potrebbe esserci morte più bella per Emmeryn, Eletta d’Ylisse – e zia che lei non ha mai conosciuto, per la cui fine forse non ha mai neppure sofferto.

Vorrebbe correre ancora. Provare ad afferrarla, a impedire che la salvezza del mondo perisca con lei. Ma le sue gambe non si muovono.

 

 

Urla. Urla il suo nome.

La sorella che l’ha  sempre protetto da ogni male, perfino da  loro  padre e da lla sua guerra ; la sua guida, la sua stella, il sorriso che gli infondeva più sicurezza di ogni altro al mondo.

I suoi riccioli biondi come oro si spalancano nel vento; le sue vesti si gonfiano ed è come se tutto si muovesse piano, pianissimo.

Vorrebbe correre ancora. Provare ad afferrarla, a impedire che la salvezza del mondo e del suo cuore periscano con lei.

Ma è inutile.

 

 

_È troppo tardi._

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour) <3


End file.
